Radio pagers and similar communication devices have become ubiquitous. However, the use of a radio pager requires that the person receiving the paging signal take action to make a phone call to the party who has initiated the page. In this regard the person receiving the page may not have access to a toll free telephone and thus it is important that the person being paged have readily accessible the requisite coin for use in a toll activated telephone or "pay" phone. In the United States, for example, a significant number of toll telephones require the use of the twentyfive cent coin or "quarter" to initiate a call. Accordingly, it is of significant convenience to a person using a radio pager to have readily available on the pager the required coin to initiate a call in response to the page.
In this regard there has been a need to provide a coin holder which may be readily attached to the casing of a radio pager in a position which is convenient for inserting and removing a coin, is configured such that it is clear from casual inspection that a coin is, in fact, disposed in the holder, may be easily fabricated, may be easily attached to a variety of pager casing configurations, is constructed such as to provide for easy insertion of and removal of a coin while also providing suitable retention of the coin at all times and, for added convenience, includes means for placing personal identification information on or associated with the pager. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.